


Home Coming

by GreyPezzola



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Written for Tumblr, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPezzola/pseuds/GreyPezzola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock strides in through the door like nothing has changed and he hasn't been gone for three years, he is surprised that things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble written for a tumblr friend of mine. It is very not quality. I apologize.

When Sherlock strides in through the door like nothing has changed and he hasn't been gone for three years, he is surprised that things have changed. The flat smells of peaches and the telly is on. He turns the corner to see John with an arm wrapped around a younger woman with honey blonde hair. They aren’t paying much attention to anything and it takes a while for them to notice him. John stiffens and the woman blinks at him once, twice.

“Sherlock?”

“Yes.”

There is a tense silence as John stares at him disbelievingly.

“So this is Sherlock?”

“Yes and who are you?”

“Mary Mors-“

“Really John, an artist who plays piano? Is she useful at all?”

John opens his mouth to protest and Sherlock is amazed as Mary places a hand on his leg, giving him a calming look.

She turns to Sherlock and smiles, “Yes, an artist who plays piano. I can tell you are Sherlock, just as personable as John described you.” She untangles herself from John, “I’m going to leave you two to discuss Sherlock not being dead. I’ll see you later.” She kisses John on the cheek and stands up. “It was nice meet you, Sherlock Holmes.”

She leaves and another tense silence falls. John finally opens his mouth, “What the fuck have you-“

“John, I can explain.”

“Like hell you can! Three years Sherlock, three fucking years. I had nightmares of you falling for two of them! And decided you just waltz back in here like it’s been three days!”

“I-“

“I don’t want to hear it. I just got happy again, I just felt whole again and I don’t want that ruined.”

“I’m sorry.” Sherlock says softly, crossing over to the shorter man. “Please believe me. I just had to make sure you were safe.”

“You left me in the dark.” John is standing now, glaring up at Sherlock. “I thought I was never going to see you again, Mr. Sherlock I’m-so-bloody-intelligent Holmes! I know you don’t understand sentiment, but I care about you. And you let me watch you fall- Why do you have that look on your face?” he falters.

Sherlock smirk widens until he looks half crazed, which he probably is. “You said care. You care about me John, don’t deny it.”

“Slip of the tongue.” John says flatly.

“Your lying.” Sherlock grins again.

“Sherlock fucking Holmes! I really ha- mmph!” John tries to continue to berate his apparently alive roommate, but is blocked by a pair of lips. When they separate John is red.

“I have a girlfriend. Mary’ll-“

“No, you don’t. May look like it, but she’s merely a good friend who likes physical contact. If you were dating you would have kissed her back, sentiment, but you didn’t. She didn’t mind you talking about me and was not jealous of me now that I am back. Conclusion, you aren’t in a relationship.”

“Fuck you, you brilliant, brilliant, madman.” John’s voice has very little malice behind it. Sherlock smiles as he is pulled down by his hair into a very desperate kiss.


End file.
